The chaos within
by Lightning Master
Summary: Why does everything seem to happen to me? I've already got an irrating egg, a red and black faker to deal but now i've got a spirit to add to my collection as well! At least he gave me something to help deal with Robotnik latest machine... but to make thi
1. starting and finishing something off

**Starting and finishing something off.**

First a few things you might need to know about the story:

1. it's set about a month after sonic hereos.

2. Eggman shall be called by his original name, Robotnik since I prefer to call him by his original name.

3. When the story starts/stops or switch's to a different place it will be marked with an X.

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic and CO, trust me if I did there would be _a lot _of changes in it.

X

Sonic couldn't help but grin as he lay spread out on a beach chair under the sun instation squares hotel. It was around a month after sonic and the gang had saved the world from metal sonic and his evil, it was also a month since Robotnik had been last seen as well. True he should be happy about that fact but Without him and his robots to destroy things had been getting to… well boring for his liking so he had decided to finish off his vacation at station square hotel that chaos had ruined.

"ahhhh… this is the life er tails?." he asked an 8 year old kitsune who was sitting on a beach chair a few metres away, tinkering with a misty blue sphere. "You're still working on that tails?."

"I'm almost finished sonic…" Tails shouted over to him with his eyes still locked on the weird object.

"Tails is it impossible for you to forget machinery for at least a minute and just relax…?" sonic shouted over to the fox who simply glared at him, then quickly it turned into anevil smile which made sonic sweat nervously. the last time he saw that tails had been using him as a target for his new robot.

"Okay I'll go take a swim, that's relaxing." Tails said as sonic eye's widened, you had to be ten or over to go alone to take a swim in the hotel pooland since tails was still underage he either had to go in there with him or watch him close by.

"Tails I'm not going to spend to hours which I could spend under the sun, watching you swim about!" sonic exclaimed as tails smiled.

"Oh but I think you are!" tails said while laughing as he rushed towards the swimming pool, put the mechanic sphere on the floor to stop it short-circuiting and dived in as sonic sighed. For someone with such a high IQ he really did act like a kid sometimes, then again tails was only 8 so…

"I guess I have to watch him now…" sonic sighed as he walked reluctantly towards the swimming pool and stood by the edge of it with his arms crossed like shadow. "Heh, shadow would flip if he saw me now…

X

On the other side of the hotel…

A glass door slid open automatically as a strangely egg shaped man stepped through them to the hotel lobby to the reception desk with two dark blue suitcases. He could have been an identical clone to doctor Robotnik if it weren't for that the fact the he had black hair, no moustache and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, white shorts and sunglasses. Not Robotnik's normal type mind you.

"May I help you sir?." The receptionist asked him as she looked up from her magazine.

"Yes I am Doctor Marvin and I have a resevationhere." He said as he handed her a ID card as she began to type on her computer rapidly.

"Ah we've been expecting you doctor, your on the third floor room 3C." she told him as she pressed down a bell, summoning a bellboy. "Take Doctor Marvin's things to room 3C Reggie."

"Right." He said as picked up the suitcases and carried them off with the doctor in tow who was grinning. One of his plans was working perfectly… for once.

X

Angel Island.

A strange tropical island with all the weather conditions on it, mountain, deserts, forest you got it.

But the strangest thing about it was that it could fly or float above the ground, it depends on how you think about it.

This was all due to one thing: the master emerald and it guardian knuckles the echidna.

Right now it's current pisition was over the ocean somewhere and the nearest civilisation to it was Metropolis.

Not much has happened recently, apart from the discovery of a new chamber in the marble gardens.

Now being curious like all living things are, knuckles went down there to check for the cause of the disturbance and instead found a strange stone tablet or maybe just a piece of the wall which fell off, he didn't know.

That had been a few hours ago and right now knuckles was back at the emerald shrine, studying it carefully.

"Hmmm… it's differently not written in echidnan." Knuckles mumbled while gazing at the strange writing. "I don't get it, why would a tablet not written in echidnan be in ancient echidnan ruins?."

Rustle.

"Who's there!" knuckles shouted out as he got into a fighting stance as he heard something move in a nearby bush, and out came a pink hedgehog. "Amy! What are you doing here?."

"Finally I found you knuckles!." The pink hedgehog known as Amy shouted out to him as she clumsily stumbled out of a clump of bushes and dusted herself off.

"That still doesn't answer my question to why you're here uninvited…?" knuckles asked her as he walked down the shrine steps with the stone in his hands.

"Oh just a friendly visit that's all!" she exclaimed as she looked at him and noticed the tablet. "What's that knuckles?."

"First off none of your business, second of all what's the real reason why you're here?." Knuckles asked her suspiciously.

"Was it that easy to spot?." knucklesnods in response. "Well I've always wanted to explore this place after sonic rescued me from little planet. He told me all about this place and how beautiful it was, and after putting some serious thought into it I decided to stay here for a week! Plus there's a chance sonic might come here!" She squealed excitedly as knuckles raised an eye-brow, since when had sonic even liked Angel Island? espically since both the times he visited knuckles had unrolled th' unwelcome mat for him?.

"Without modern comforts? Phf you won't last a day!" knuckles mocked her as she shook her head.

"At least I fared better than you in the lost jungle!"

"Don't remind me…" knuckles mumbled as he shook the memory of tails dunking him into the swamp and then getting covered in spit by that huge crocodile when it tried to eat them, out of his head. "And besides what makes you think I'll allow you to stay here for whatever time?."

"Simple, with these!" she said sweetly as he held an enormous bunch of grapes in her hands.

"0.o… you think you can bribe me with a bunch of grapes! Forget it!" knuckles shouted at her, furious that she could even think that he could be brought with a mere bunch of grapes! Even though they did look really good grapes and not like the ones he found near the emerald shrine, then again they didn't look like the best kind of store brought grapes either.

"How about an entire groove of grapes on Angel island?." She said slowly while still smiling innocently as knuckles blinked in confusion. He knew every part of this island and the best places to find grapes but he had never found an entire groove before! But she, someone who had never been to Angel Island before had found one of the very thing knuckles had spent most of his free time doing! This was weird but you know knuckles and grapes, they go better than oxygen is to fire, and knuckles is the fire. And besides It's not like the master emerald is going to get stolen in the next five minutes was it?…

"Oh all right but I want to see them now!" he told her as she nodded and started to walk off with him reluctantly close behind.

X

The south islands.

A group of warm tropical islands somewhere in the south pacific.

It was pretty muchquiet apart from a loud banging which was being made by a black hedgehog and his compainion, a robot who was just watching him.

"Sonic! Open the door! This is urgent!" the black and red hedgehog exclaimed as he bashed on the door to a beach hut multiple times.

"Shadow you've been doing that for 5 minutes now, it's obvious that there not here or they would have to be deaf to ignore all that noise you were making." The robot pointed out the obvious as shadow stopped bashing on the door and sighed.

"I guess your right omega, come on let's check inside for any clues to where that Fakers gone." Shadow said as he opened the door and walked in. He still couldn't believe omega had somehow convinced him, the ultimate lifeform that he would need the faker's help in finding his emerald and that stupid piece of junk.

"That would be the best choice now." Omega bleeped as he stepped in after shadow and began to take a good look around. The room was quite big, it had a blue and orange bed in the upper left and right corners of the room, a TV with PS2 and Gamecube DS underneath, a computer and a dartboard… with mario's face on it. "What the?."

"pfhh typical sonic." Shadow rolled his eyes as he searched through one of sonic bedroom draws and pulled out a glass sphere. "What's do you think this Omega?." He asked omega as he gave it to the robot to examine.

"From what it says on the side, a screen-omatic." Omega says as he notices shadow's confused look. "It looks likean improvedversion to one of Robotnik communicators he installed on his robots."

"Oh… Well what are you waiting for? He's probably got another one just like it so turn it on omega!" shadow instructed omega while he just nodded and pressed something on the side of it, making an image appears on the screen.

however it didn't work properly like omega predicted. they could make out a vague image of the station square hotel in the background, but that was only for a secound since thescreen went blank the next secound.

"wha?." shadow said started as the screen went blank "er wasn't that surposed to work?."

"i thought it would. i guess the other end wasn't working properly." omega stated as shadow roughly shoved the communicator back into tails drawer.

"so i guess we got to go all the way to station square huh?." shadow sighed as omega nodded in responce.

"Come on shadow's it's not that bad. All we have to do hitch a ride on a boat and we'll be their in a couple of hours!" omega said trying to cheer shadow up as they walked out from the beach hut, slamming the door to the house shut.

"I surpose, I just hope that this journey will benot as bad as the lastone with that fishermanwe hitched a ride with." Shadow shuddered at the thought of that nerve racking journey. espically since they got caught in the middle of a storm and shadow get's sea sick very easy...

X

Chaoticdragon: well that's about it for now. I hope you guys like the chapter. I will try to post the next one in the next week but I can't make any promises. Anyway remember to R and R! I'm always open for suggestions.


	2. It's a curse isn't it?

**It's a curse isn't it?.**

Well here's the second chapter. And thanks for the good review Shadow's Dark Angel!

Oh and before I forget again, thoughts _will be like this._

Disclaimer: me no own sonic the hedgehog or any other sonic related characters!

X

"…And it is now a month after sonic heroes destroyed the infamous Dr Robotniks or Eggmans airship fleet." A female news reported read from a piece of paper as she read the news out. It was about few hours later from the arrival of their last tenant and the hotel staff was watching the news to see if anything interesting had happened.

"I hope we've seen the last of that maniac, he causes enough damage each time he tries to take over the world." The hotel lobbyist said absently as she took a sip from her coffee just as doctor Marvin walked past her with a towel in hand and started to chuckle silently at what she said.

"Hehe, those poor fools. If only they realised that the great doctor Robotnik was right under their noses!" He chuckled silently as he walked through the doors to the pool and someone ran headfirst into him. "Hey watch where you're going!"

"Er… sorry, I didn't see you walk out." A very familiar voice said to him. no it couldn't be… not now!

"Sonic the hedgehog!" Robotnik squeaked as he finally realised who he had just bumped into.

"I guess you heard of me huh?." sonic said as Robotnik let out a sigh of relief. His disguise was even better than he originally thought it would be! At this sonic shot him a suspicious glance. "Your not related to Robotnik are you?."

"tell me sonic if I were Robotnik why would I be here, in the very place that I tried to destroy?." Robotnik asked him as sonic dropped the suspicious look. Actually Robotnik just wanted to take over station square, not destroy it.

"I guess so… anyway see you later." Sonic mumbled as he turned around and began to walk towards a deck chair that he had dragged near the swimming pool. Robotnik started to walk away quickly.

"Are you done yet tails?." Sonic called out to tails as Robotnik walked back inside and hid behind the wall.

"aw come on sonic, just five more minutes!" tails voice rang out as Robotnik eyes narrowed. After weeks of planning this vacation the pests had just ruined in less than one minute! "Oh by the way sonic, where did you put that chaos emerald?."

"On the kitchen table in our room, 3A!" at this Robotnik let out and evil grin.

"This is almost to perfect!" he mumbled as he turned around and raced up the stairs to the deserted second floor, rolled up his sleeve and activated his comm watch. (The type from sonic X.)

"Metal knuckles do you copy?." He whispered quietly through his watch.

X

Metal knuckles was currently going around the prymaid base drawing bunny ears and devil horns on all the pictures of Robotnik he could find. To say that he was bored was an understatement. Since the base could take care of itself with all the other robots he really wasn't needed and had been told to polish up the robots and there was no way he wanted to do that all the time! So he decided to get a little revenge… as you can guess he was a lot like the real knuckles, Acting without putting any thought into the consequences first. But at that moment his 'fun' was interrupted when he heard his comm watch come to life with Robotniks face, making him hide his permanent marker behind his back.

"er what is it doctor? I'm a little bit busy at the moment." M.K. responded nervously.

"Well cancel whatever you where doing and bring project C.D. 3000!" Robotnik voice rang out with glee in it. Clearly he didn't catch the nervous tone in M.K. voice and look.

"But sir can't you get any other robot to do it? I'm a little bit busy at the moment." metal Knuckles whined.

"MK, you're the only one who has the programming to fly one of my robots since metal sonic, and busy doing what then?." Robotnik asked and then let out an angry frown when he saw his picture with bunny ears and a devil horn in the centre of his head. "Oh I see… you've been busy defacing my face!"

"erm..." Metal knuckles sighed then decided to change the subject… "But we still need a chaos emerald for it to work properly, and they haven't been seen since that reject metal overlord." Metal told as he heard Robotnik make Tsking sounds.

"But I've found one and I'm going to get it now." Robotnik said as MK sighed relief, it looks like he had forgotten. "Oh and once were back you are going to remove all the graffiti from my pictures, got it?."

"Yes sir." He mumbled bitterly as he switched off his end and rushed towards hanger 233 and shoved open the doors to it.

Inside was a huge robot that had a face like the metal overlord apart from a hole in it where Robotnik would control it. It had massive eagle like wings and claws that looked like they could slice through flesh like it was warm butter. It had two massive missile launcher packs on each of its shoulders and a rail cannon in the centre of its body. It was covered in a red paint and was made out of pure titanium that Robotnik had stolen from a mine four months ago. Also sharp spikes literally covered the body of the robot apart from the head. The rest of the body that was similar to the overlord apart from the feet which looked kind of like sonic's. Its armour seemed to gleam in the sunlight, which was coming from a massive sky light above.

Metal Knuckles however wasn't impressed. True it was a masterpiece and could do a lot of damage, it was just that he had to polish the damn thing twice a day! And considering that it was so big it took at least took two hours! It good though that the other robots helped him as well…

"Might as well get this thing up and running." He mumbled as flew up to the control tower and started the activation sequence that brought it to life with a jolt. The robot eyes gained a blood red colour as it smashed through the skylight and zoomed off using thrusters from its feet and by using it's wings.

X

"See I told you!" Amy Exclaimed while smiling as she and knuckles walked back to the emerald shrine while knuckles was stuffing his face with grapes.

"Mpf mpfh mpfhf mpfhfh mfhp!"

"Pardon?."

"I said, how come so many grapes were growing so near the ice cap zone and what where you doing their in the first place!" knuckles asked her while swallowing a mouthful of grapes as Amy looked around nervously.

"Er…um… I well… got lost."

"0.o… Right anyway I guess you can stay now but you can't go near the marble gardens or the hidden palace!" he warned her as he sat down in a crossed-legged position in front of the emerald as Amy began to pout.

"Then I guess that I'm not allowed near lava reef and sandropolis either?" she asked him as he shook his head.

"No you aren't."

"Well that just typical of you knuckles isn't it?." She asked him as her eyes wandered over to the writing on the stone. "What does that say anyway?."

"How am I meant to know! It not written in any language I've never even heard of before." Hesnapped ather as he held it out for her to read.

"Eston ray, cabon vi-eden miston, ergian-nevon spirit. creecorganlegon creda win blu cent..." She read aloud from it and sweat-dropped. "What the!" she exclaimed out as knuckles shrugged.

"That's what I thought when I first read it." He told her as she nodded in response.

"Sheesh! What a weird language!" Amy stopped abruptly as she noticed a faint light coming from the master emerald. "Erm knuckles what's happening?."

"What?." he asked her as she pointed to something behind him and he turned around and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the master emerald looking like it was going to explode! "No not again!" and the master emerald…

Shattered.

"GOD DAMNIT! Not again!" knuckles screeched in anger as he jumped to his feet and raced around the emerald shrine, picking the master emerald pieces that now lay scattered on the floor. "Amy help me pick up all the pieces!"

No response...

"……. Amy?." He asked as he turned around to see her staring at a faint glowing ball of white light, which was now where the master emerald would usually be. "_Well this is new…"_

"…Knuckles what is this?." Amy finally said to him while still staring at the ball of light.

"I don't know but whatever it is it shattered the master emerald so it's officially earned itself a beating!" he exclaimed as he thrust his fist forward towards the thing and… it zoomed off before he could even touch it. "Wha?."

"Well there it goes…" Amy mumbled as she pointed to the ball of light as it zoomed off in the distance. "So knuckles do you want help putting that back to together?."

"Yeah I think all the pieces are here but a lot smaller." He said as he looked at all the scattered emerald pieces on the ground and Groaned. "This is going to take a while!."

X

A loud clicking sound followed Robotnik pulled out his robo-copycat-key from the lock and entered Sonic and Tails room. He was in the main sitting room where there were two doors leading of to the bedrooms and the kitchen probably. The room itself had a window on the far side of the door that Robotnik could here Sonic still shouting at Tails. Two big sofas's, a TV, A phone and a table in the centre of the room… with the dark blue chaos emerald on it. 

"Heh, this is almost to easy." Robotnik grinned as he swiped the dark blue gem of the table, shoved the gem into his pocket, rushed out the door closing it quietly behind him and pulled out the radio again. "Metal I got the emerald, do you copy?."

"So soon? Anyway I'll meet you at the emerald beach in twenty minutes okay?." Metal said with the sound of a rocket engine in the background.

"Right, over." He said as he rushed past the reception desk and past a startled receptionist.

"Where are you going in such a rush sir?." She called out to him as he rushed out the sliding doors.

"Emerald coast!" he called out as he rushed towards the main road, called a taxi over and jumped in. "to the emerald coast and step on it!"

"Right." The driver mumbled as he pulled back onto the road and started towards the beach then raised his eyebrow as he watched his passenger toss a blue gem about while chuckling evilly silently in the rear view mirror.

X

Shadow rubbed his queasy stomach nervously. He and omega were now in a speedboat which that they had 'borrowed' from the little south island harbour and omega was the one who was driving it.

"I'm surprised you haven't thrown up yet shadow, you did it three times on our journey to the south islands." omega said to shadow as he saw the emerald coast in the twinkling in the distance. Shadow still didn't know why he was so prone to be sea sick, it was just a mystery like his past.

"Probably because the sea is a lot calmer now." Shadow said as he absently looked at the crystal clear water they were zooming over.

"I guess so." Omega mumbled in agreement. "So who do you think that guy was who stole your emerald?."

"I don't know, I couldn't really tell since he was wearing a cloak at the time." Shadow said shrugging then turned around and saw something coming up fast. Whatever it was it was huge! It kind of resembled the metal overlord but there was one thing, which basically told shadow what it was:

The Robotnik symbol on its head. "Whatseries is that omega!" he asked as omega turned around and his eyes went wide, if they could have.

"I don't shadow, it must be one of Robotniks later models because I don't recognise it." Omega explained to him as the huge robot flew over them and he spotted a mass of metallic red dreadlocks. "That's strange, why is Metal knuckles was controlling that instead of Robotnik?."

"Oh… wait there's a metal knuckles?." Shadow exclaimed as omega nodded. "I didn't think the echidna would be important enough to get a metal copy…"

"I wonder what he was mumbling about…" omega asked himself as he watched Metal pilot the robot through his super scope.

"What is Robotnik up to now?…" shadow mumbled as he watched the robot land on the emerald coast, lower it's head and then fly off towards the city. "Erm what just happened omega?."

"Robotnik put something into the centre of it and flew off in it towards Station square." Omega told him as shadow got a distant look on his face. "Our arrival time will be 5 minutes."

"Good, hopefully we'll be able to stop him from doing some series damage." Shadow mumbled as he looked up into the night sky. He didn't know why but something inside of him was urging him to stop that stupid egg, probably something from his forgotten past again. "I got a bad feeling about this…"

X

Sonic let out an exhausted sigh as leaned over the balcony outside his room. After finally managed to successfully catch and convince tails not to do that again he managed to get some sun at least. But by then the sun had almost set and he had been quite hungry then so he went and got something to eat.

"Well that was a good day to start off the vacation." Tails said cheerfully as he walked out from their hotel room.

"Easy for you to say, I had to watch you in the pool most of the day." Sonic mumbled as tails whistled innocently.

"Well then learn to swim sonic!" Tails told him then developed a series look on his face. "But seriously sonic what are we do about your missing emerald?."

"I probably misplaced it somewhere tails so I wouldn't worry about it." Sonic told him, even though he was sure that he had put it on the table on the table in the living room. Besides he was too tired to look for it anyway. "Plus were on vacation tails and we shouldn't worry about chaos emerald now tails."

"I guess your right…" tails said while letting out a huge yawn at the same time. "Well I'm going to bed now, need plenty for tomorrow!"

"Night tails." Sonic called out to him as the fox walked back into the living room, leaving sonic gazing up at the starry sky and went into deep thought. "_geez, haven't seen the stars this bright since starlight. I remember last time I was there, running past streetlights along seemingly endless paths. I don't know why but I felt really relaxed there, probably the fact that it was so quiet there." _He thought as he looked down towards the emerald beach.

"_Of course the best view of the stars I had was on the death egg, I was to busy with shadow and the Biolizard for star gazing on the Ark. Then I had to fight my first metal copy, silver sonic and then metal sonic. I don't get how metal is so hard to destroy like silver sonic was, first we fought on sky sanctuary (sonic 3/knuckles.) and that collapsed with him. Then we raced on little planet when he kidnapped Amy, (Sonic CD.) then we fought again in the white jungle (Sonic Adventure 1.), then we raced again (Sonic Adventure:2 battle). Then a month ago he transformed into the metal overlord and then we fought yet again (sonic heroes.) Actually now that I think about it I surpose you could say that he's the main reason why Amy likes me now. I don't know if I should hate him or be thankful for that…hey what's that thing in the distance?."_

There was actually two things sonic could see but he was more focused on the one closer to him and letting off a blinding white light. All he could see of it was that it was a ball of white light kinda of like Tikal did when she was in her spirit form except this one felt different. He got an eerie feeling just looking at it.

"Sonic did you really have to fling all your wha?." Tails let out a startled cry as he came to complain about sonic dumping all his stuff on his bed but stopped in his tracks when he saw… whatever it was. "What is that?."

Sonic didn't reply. His mouth felt dry and his feet felt like the were stuck to the ground as the thing came closer… and closer until he swore for a split second that he saw a blue hedgehog almost Identical to him, with a confused look on his face come up to him as the ball seemingly disappeared and somehow the wind got knocked of him. "Upf!"

"Sonic are you okay?." Tails asked in concern ashis bestfriendkneeled over with his eyes rolled.

"So… tired…" he managed to mumble before he collapsed on the balcony floor.

"Sonic this is no place for a nap!" he heard tails say faintly as he began to lose conscious.

"Now I've got you stupid pests!" Robotnik…?

"wha? Ahhh!" he heard tails scream in shock as he fully lost conscious.

X

Oh a cliffhanger! I bet you weren't expecting that were you? Anyway if you're a bit confused about what that thing was all will be explained next chapter! Remember Reviews help me update faster!


	3. Dreams, Memories spirits?

_**Dreams, memories and… spirits?**_

Hmmm that took longer than I thought it would… anyway here's the next chapter! And on a lighter note I've decided to change my name again. Oh and if your reading Pata Hikari then thanks for putting up the war of chaos, my stupid dad won't allow me to buy a dreamcast or game cube until i have my year 11 exams.

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or any other sonic related products, sadly.

X

I slowly started to come round after what felt like an eternity. I never remember my head hurting so much before and I couldn't focus my mind on anything properly. Whenever I tried to reach an image in my mind it always seemed to melt away before I could grasp it.

My nose twitched slightly by the smell of the fresh grass beneath me. Wait, I don't remember any grass…

"_Ugh my head feels like I got the chaotic team having a party in there!"_ I groaned mentally as my mind slowly cleared. I hadn't opened My eyes wouldn't open yet but I could make out the sound of crickets chirping and flickering… torches? Wait that can't be right…

my eyes snapped open and talk about a sudden change of background…

I could tell I was in the marble gardens by the grass and rock. There was a giant hole in the wall behind me where moonlight was streaming in and I could hear very faint voices coming from there. The room itself had a giant dark blue in the centre which was giving off a weird light and it also had four giant stone pillars on each corner of it. All in all, it was really creepy and it looked like no one had been here for a while.

My eyes focus on the bright light coming from the circle. It looks like the light which came from the teleporter's gives off when it teleports someone.

**-Finally I'm free…-**

a calm voice filled with relief rang through out my mind. Great I'm going insane…

**-hehe, trust me you are the least thing from insane, then again you aren't what I would call perfectly sane.- **hey!

Suddenly the light coming from the circle started to collect together, slowly forming the outline of someone really spiky. 

**-Relax, I mean you no harm, sonic the hedgehog.-**

It was a male hedgehog like me.

He was slightly taller than me with a deeper blue fur than mine with yellowy gold stripes on his spikes. He had Deep Ocean blue eyes and was wearing ancient looking sandals with a blue cape and a few arm bracelets like shadow. He looked like an ancient combination between me and shadow due to the golden stripes down his spines.

I couldn't help but feel bawfled by his sudden appearance. "Who are you and how did you know my name?… And where are we?"

**"My name is Atem Lightningbolt or lightning for short. I can only stay in this form for a little while for now and explaining would take to long." He told me without moving his mouth one-inch, as if he was speaking directly into my mind. "But I can show you some of my story."**

A blinding white curtain of light appeared in front of me and then, nothing.

X

_**Normal POV:**_

"I'll never get used to that…" sonic mumbled lifted himself off the floor as the last of the white light disappeared around him. The first basic thing he realised that it was around midday. And that he was in some kind of ancient stone city.

They all had weird markings on them and he was walking down a street. Oh and there where other echidna's there too.

"woaw… what a weird city." Sonic mumbled to himself in awe as he began to wandered around not looking where he was going, receiving confused looks from passing by echidna's and accidentally bumping into one. "Sorry!"

"That's okay." The echidna said as he regained his balance and sent him a confused look. "What are you doing down here Hedgehog? The meeting point is up there." He pointed towards a ridge at the far end of the marble garden.

"er… I forgot, thanks." Sonic mumbled in confusion as he began to walk in the direction the echidna pointed out while taking in all the echidna's weird clothing and building designs while dodging the huge crowd of echidna's. Maybe Lightning will be there…

They all wore clothing he had on seen on the drawing in the sandropolis zone and the buildings were all designed like the one in sandropolis to. Pretty soon he could hear voices.

"Tell me Moria, why do you want to speak with me?" sonic rushed towards the source of the old man voice and found quite a large group actually. They were on a flat plain, there was a group of echidna's standing one side, which included Tikal, and from what sonic guessed her father. On the other side though there was four people, two where wearing cloaks so sonic couldn't tell what species they were and two hedgehogs, one was the hedgehog he just talked to.

"We have reason to believe that you plan to take the master emerald for your own and plan to use for war." A purple female hedgehog told the old man who gave her a startled and confused look and let's out a smirk. "We have our ways of knowing Prumearic. (is that how you spell it? I don't know.")

She was slightly taller than sonic and had a deep purple fur with greeny-bluey eyes. She wore a green dress which went slight past her knees and it had strange markings and stars all over it. A pair of sandals with and a green headband.

"How? I've been planning this for only 3 weeks and word it would at least take you 2 to get up here Moria." Prumearic asked. "And besides, what right do you have to meddle in echidnan business?"

"Let's just say word travels fast Prumearic and I'm not, were simply here to warn you that you'll regret it if you do." Moria explained to him calmly as Prumearic rolled his eyes.

"puhh, I've already talked this over with my daughter a few hours ago and the answer is no!"

"Then your daughter understands the chaos gems more than you do, you will be putting yourselves in great danger if you disturb them." Lightning put in as Tikal sent him a thankful glance.

"But we need those emeralds to survive the future!"

"Do you? You've managed to kick everyone else off the island without them so far but why now?." Moria added in.

"You cannot change my decision! You are lucky that you left before my attack on the other tribes began! And besides how do I know you're not going to take them for your own!" Prumearic roared as Tikal shook her head.

"Because you know we wouldn't do that. But please reconsider your decision, for the fate of your kind." Moria basically pleaded with him.

"No! My decision stands as it is! This conversation is over." He said while storming back towards the city with all his guards in tow, leaving an embarrassed Tikal.

"I'm sorry about that guys, my father is a bit of a hot head." Tikal said while bowing to them.

"ah don't worry about it Tikal." Lightning said sending her a warm smile. "But seriously sis, what do we do?"

"I don't know." Moria sighed. "Arg! When will echidnas learn not to tamper with things that shouldn't be tampered with!… No affiance Tikal."

"None taken."

"Man, chaos is really going to be angry when they do attack." The cloaked person on the left mumbled as everyone sighed in agreement

White light replaced everything for sonic again.

X

Sonic woke up on the floor (again.) near one of the edge of the blue circle. "Okay that is really starting to get annoying…" sonic mumbled bitterly to himself as he got up and faced the hedgehog who was floating in the centre like a super would, with his arms crossed. "Look whoever you are that didn't explain anything! I've now got more questions than before!" he whined.

"**That is for part 2 of my story. But first I must give you something."** He says to him as he closes his eyes, looking like he's trying to focus on something.

"And what might that be?" sonic asked impatiently. Personally he just wanted some machine-butt kicking action and didn't really care about all this.

"**This!" **he exclaimed as he suddenly dissolved into the air leaving a gem floating in his place.

But what a gem to! It could have rivalled a chaos gem by the amount of power coming from it but instead of one colour it had all of the colours of the chaos gems. (Red, white, blue etc.)

"What… what is this?" sonic asked slowly as he held it in the palm of his hand, staring at it in disbelief. It looked like there was now 8 chaos gems.

"**the soul gem." **Sonic heard the hedgehog's voice ring inside of his head. **"Like a chaos gem it has special powers but you cannot stop time or teloport with it.**

"awww, I bet it's abilities suck then." Sonic assumed as he heard the hedgehog chuckle.

"**Actually no, combined with another chaos gem it allows you to control the element of that gem to a certain extent. However it's main ability is to call out the true potential of the user. That's where it got the name soul gem." **He explained as sonic developed a blank look on his face.

"Where has this gem been all the time then? I've never even heard of it!" sonic asked as another thought came to him. "What would happen if it was combined with all the of the chaos gems though?"

"**All record of it was destroyed when chaos attacked the echidna civilisation and I've been holding onto it since then." **He explained then added. **"And I don't know, I've never been able to try. Anyway, I think it's about time I sent you back." **And…

Sonic blacked out…

X

"Hey I think he's coming round!"

"Finally, he's been out for at least twenty minutes!"

Sonic found himself lying on the floor in an alleyway with a relieved tails leaning over him and shadow with omega standing near by. "Tails! What happened?" he asked the fox in confusion then turned to shadow. "And where did you come from shadow?"

"Well after you fainted…" Shadow snickers in the background. "Robotnik attacked us with his new machine! Lucky for you shadow managed to get you out of there just before Robotnik destroyed the balcony we where standing on. Now where currently hiding from Robotnik inside an alley." Tails explained as sonic let out a groan. Shadow had saved him? He would never be able to live this down…

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Shadow chuckled from his leaning position against the wall as sonic let out a growl.

"Very funny shadow." Sonic grumbled as he got up from the floor and dusted himself off. "And if I've been out for twenty minutes why didn't you try to wake me?"

"We did, except you sleep like a log." Shadow commented from the wall. We tried cold water, shaking you for five minutes, and you know what? Nothing worked!"

"So how are you feeling sonic?" tails asked him as sonic began to sulk. "You've been mumbling a lot in your sleep."

"Let's just say I had a really freaky dream…" sonic mumbled quietly as he sent Tails a gloomy look.

"Cheer up sonic, at least we managed to get away from Robotnik." Tails said.

"Actually you haven't."

"wha?… Metal Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as the gang got into there fighting posses facing M K who had just appeared.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you, I'm just bring you a message from my master." He told them rather dully.

"Well? What is it?" shadow asked impatiently with his arms crossed.

"This." He mumbled as he threw something on the ground, producing an image of Robotnik.

"Greeting pests! I bet you weren't expecting me now? Anyway, I'm going to make this simple enough even for your small brains to understand. if you come out from your hiding place I'll leave station square alone. However if you don't, you'll leave me with no choice but to level this place to the ground!" the message ends here leaving the four heroes (or anti-hereos.) in silence.

"Well? I don't have all day." M K said impatiently then added quietly. "Not that I have anything else to do."

"… I guess we have no choice, let's go guys." Sonic finally said as the others nodded there heads in agreement slowly.

"Follow me then." Metal Knuckles beckoned them to follow him as he began to walk in silence towards the centre of the city.

"So… what is Robotnik newest machine?" sonic asked after 5 minutes of walking in silence, tring to strike up some kind of conversation.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you everything about it but it's true name is Chaos Destroyer 3000orthe Egg Destroyer." Metal knuckles mumbled as they started to walk down a slope. Metal Knuckles was actually hoping in secret that they would destroy it. Because if they didn't it would mean another 2 hours of polishing it for him…

"So shadow, what are you and omega doing here?" sonic asked him as they continued down the slope. He'd been meaning to ask this sooner but hadn't beengiven the chance before.

"I'll explain later." He mumbled as he turned his attention back to Metal Knuckles. "Where is Robotnik? I don't see him or his precious machinery anywhere."

M K stops here and looks up. "Up there." He pointed towards a huge machine that was coming to the ground fast. "Brace yourselves."

SMASH!

"Muwhahah! Hello pests!" Robotnik grawfed from the top of his machine. "Get up here Metal!"

Metal just nodded as he flew up to Robotnik's side. "Well someone been busy haven't they?" shadow sneered while looking at the gleaming Robot.

"You'd better believe it!" he pointed to them. "Now prepare to die!"

"Yeah right, you say that every time and guess what? You always lose!" Sonic Countered while letting out his infamous smirk. It always got on Robotnik's nerves. "And besides are we meant to be threatened by a walking egg?"

"grrr… E.G. prepare attack mode!" Robotnik roared as the thing shot them a gaze with it's glowing red eyes.

**_Primary target found: sonic the hedgehog._**

_**Secondary target found: Shadow the hedgehog.**_

_**Objective: Destroy.**_

"Oh look he going to attack us, whatever shall we do guys?" Sonic said mocking Robotnik then spotted the Dark blue chaos gem in the centre of the robot. "Hey that's mine you thief!"

"That's right, while you where busy annoying each over I crept into your room and stole it!" Robotnik sneered then added. "it takes up a lot less than the 8 chaos drives I originally installed to power this."

"I surpose it is a little bit impressive." Shadow said dually while secretly admiring the machine. It was a lot bigger than most of Robotnik usually machines and it looked like it could at least destroy a sky scrapper. However he didn't know that Robotnik had installed spikes all over the body since they were hidden well.

"I surpose it is better than a ball and chain." Sonic said midly in a thinking positionthen added quickly. "Or a spike, or four lifts or…

"Okay I get the point!" Robotnik said quickly with rage as shadow sent him a confused look. Robotnik had sounded really desperate then… "Now where was I… are yes, charge!"

X

Sorry to leave it at another cliff hanger any one who is reading this but I really didn't want to write anymore than nine pages. Anyway the next chapter will have the fight and shadow reason for wanting sonic's help. Also the next chapter might take longer than the other one's since I'm beginning another story. and one over thing to straighten things out before I go…

**The soul gem: **forged when the Time and chaos gem where destroyed. It was made from the centres of both of the gems. Allows the user to access there true potential and combined with another chaos gem the user can control the element of that emerald.


End file.
